Love Between the Two
by Halibel the Slayer Of Death
Summary: It's a biblical story with Byakuya and Yoruichi. I'm not making fun of th bible but it is good. It was inspired by my boyfriend Roosevelt. Hope you like.
1. Finding Love After Death

_Love Between the Two__Byakuya/ Yoruichi_

_ Hi there, this story was inspired by my boyfriend Roosevelt. I'd also like to state that I do believe in God and in no way am I taking the bible as a joke, it's just a story and I hope you like it. Thanks Roosevelt._

_Chapter 1: Finding Love After Death_

_ The book of Revolations was coming true. The a thousand year war between God and Satan had began. Satan's best lutienate was on earth with a small portian of his army. Her name is Risa and she was his best swordsmen. In life she practiced all martial arts and took classes in double blade combat. He grew intrested in her and found a way to get to her. She had purple hair, yellow cat like eyes, she had on a pair of shorts and a small tank top with knee high black leather boots like it was a stroll in th had a long tail with a poisones tip and she began to walk toward were a few living people were seen hiding. When a gush of wind swept pass her and she saw a group of Angels led by none other than Byakuya. He closed his wings as he touched down and so did the other angels._

_ "I'm asking you to lay down your swords and give up." He said calmly._

_ "How foolish an angel afraid of a little tussly with a female." She laughed at him._

_ "Fine." He said calmly._

_They began to fight and every time Byakuya and Risa's blade hit thunder and lighting covered the skies. He swang for her head and she ducked and tripped him with her tail. She jumped on top of him and laughed._

_ "You're not keeping up General." She said as he pushed her of him._

_She flew in to the air as she out streched her wings. Their swords connected as lighting struck again. They were pushing back and forth, when Byakuya caught her eyes._

_ "Yoru...ichi." He spook her name slowly._

_ "How do you know that name?" She hissed as they contiuned to fight._

_ "I... was your husband, before I died we were married. I know you remember." He smiled at her._

_Memories began to fold back to her and as she dropped her blade the earth shock and the other angels fell to the ground dead. She stepped back and covered her eyes crying blood. _

_ "Don't cry." He said as demons flew up he swung his blade and they disappeared._

_He flew closer and held her to him. She looked up at him and kissed his lips. As he began to kiss her back it began to rain._

_ "I have missed you so much." She cleared her eyes._

_ "How could you have joined him? How could you be with the devil? You are not evil." He stroked her cheek._

_ "After you died I was hopless and broken. He came to me and told me I could see you if I were to do things for him. In the cross fire of going to do more of his deeds I was killed and he took me with him. He made me his luteniute. I'm sorry." She looked down._

_ He brought her face up and he kissed her softly only to have her lay him down. She stradled him, while still in the air._

_ "Let's have some fun before we have to leave." She smiled._

_He was reluctant, but he missed her so and took his memeber out and pushed aside her shorts and forced himself in just noticed her tail and thought it was kind of cute. Thunder sounded as God looked on his angel with shame and Satana watched with pride in his lutinent. She moaned aloud as he pumped up in her as she rode him. He pulled her down to him and he pumped in her more faster and she nibbled on his neck. He flipped her on her back and he soon came as she followed right behind him. They cleaned up and went back to where they had come from._


	2. Changing Her Mind

_ Hey what's up this is chapte two of Love Between the two hope you like it as much or little more than I do. Thanks for reading 3 ^_^._

_Recap_

_ He was reluctant, but he missed her so and took his memeber out and pushed aside her shorts and forced himself in her. Thunder sounded as God looked on his angel with shame and Satana watched with pride in his lutinent. She moaned aloud as he pumped up in her as she rode him. He pulled her down to him and he pumped in her more faster and she nibbled on his neck and he soon came as she followed right behind him. They cleaned up and went back to where they had come from._

_Chapter 2:Changing Her Mind_

_ Byakuya went to heaven and straight to God's thrown. He got on one knee and bowed his headto the lord._

_ "I am her to ask for forgivness for giving in to temtation and I was wondering if there is a way of saving her. My lord there is no evil in that woman's heart and I know this. Demons can't feel love, but I know she still has a slever of love in her heart." He pleded._

_ "I see this. I forgive you for it was love that over took you not lust. I shall give her a chance. Have her pray to me and let me into her heart as her God and I shall forgive her of her sin. But, if you step back into heaven and she has not done this then she shall be damned to him who is unholy." He spoke softly to his angel._

_ "I understand, my lord." He rose to his feet and walked to his resting place._

_He got up and went to Toshiro and asked him to come with him. Byakuya also grabbed two other angels to help him._

_ Yoruichi began her decent back to Satan. Once she got there and walked into his chamber he apladded her._

_ "Great acting. Know that he thinks you love him we shall use that." He smiled._

_ "But, I..." She was cut off by him._

_ "Go get ready for battle adn take two flets so they think we are there for a big attack. Go! Don't just stand there." He bellowed as she headed out to do as she was told._

_ She headed to earth and was telling them to stay low._

_ Byakuya, Toshiro and the other two had just landed on earth. Byakuya sent the other two to watch the area._

_She senced him and she moved in and they turned around and looked a one another._

_ "Yoruichi I have something to ask of you." He looked at her._

_ "My name is Risa." She shook her head._

_ "Look, God told me if you pray to him and cliam him as God you will be freed. Yoruichi, please come with me." He looked at her._

_ She walked up and then turned her head afraid of what Satan might do to her berfore she even made it to God. Toshiro saw her motion for them to attack them. As they ran toward the two angels, Toshiro put a force field around them. RIsa saw the wave of water and flew to the air. Then lighting struck, electricuting all of them._

_ "We are only here to talk!" Toshiro yeiled at her._

_Waves of emotions flooded through her as she reached down and grabbed two daggers from her boots and threw them behind her and killed the two scouting angels._

_ "Talk! If you love me so much come with me! Come be with me!" Sge said as blood ran down her cheeks._

_ "We don't want to fight you!" Byakuya yeiled._

_She took out her blade and charged toward began to fight as it rained and thundered all around them._

_ "It's two of you and one of me. Lets even the odds," She said as she flew to the sky, "Comeinto my domen."_

_ It is said that in the sky with her two blades, Izari and Konomaru, she is invincible. She made an identical blade appear in her other hand. thye flew to her and began to fight. Toshiro charged her and swung at her stomach she moved aside and cut off an arm. He wailed and then made a mase appear in his other hand. She laughed at him as she dodged ever blow and she came behind him and cut off the other arm as he screamed._

_ "I will kill you." Toshiro screamed._

_ "Get out of here you limbless fool." She belowed._

_ "I will be back. I'm sorry Byakuya you're on your own now." He flew to the heavens._

_ "I don't want to do this." Byakuya hoping she wouldn't make him fight her._

_ She went straigh for him, but he flew out into the ocean. As she came up behind him he caused a giant tidal wave to rush toward her. She tried to fly over it but it was to big and it crushed her into the water. He speed to her in the water and began to fly to the pearly gates before the devil noticed him. As he was a couple of feet away the devil grabbed her leg with a fire like rope. Byakuya cut through it. Byakuya began to fight the devil with Yoruichi still in his arms, then he came up behind Byakuya and punched him in the jaw. The sound thundered to heaven as Byakuya flew from the Pacific to the Atlantic. Byakuya still held her in his arms and saw Satan grinning over him and watched him take her out of his arms. Byakuya couuldn't get up._

_ "Don't get up it's better for you to let her go. She is mine now and she will always be mine, so stop trying." He laughed and left Byakuya and Byakuya saw Toshiro._

_ "Sorry I'm late. Lets get you back home." Toshiro picked him up._

_Byakuya thought, 'Damn! I lost her! I can't go back now!'_


	3. Saving Love from the Fire

_ Hey what's up! I'm back with Chapter 3. Have fun! 3 _3._

_Recap_

_ "Don't get up it's better for you to let her go. She is mine now and she will always be mine, so stop trying." He laughed and left Byakuya and Byakuya saw Toshiro._

_ "Sorry I'm late. Lets get you back home." Toshiro picked him up._

_Byakuya thought, 'Damn! I lost her! I can't go back now!'_

_Chapter 3: Saving Love From the Fire_

_ "Put me down. I have to go after her." He began to fly to the ground._

_ Then, light shined from the sky as God spoke to him._

_ "You shall need this if you wish to save her." God gave him a sword that shined brightly._

_ Byakuya stared at it, "Excaliber."_

_ It was the holy sword and Byakuya discissed it as a normal sword. He headed down to hell and was stopped by Satan's second handmen. The two looked at him and laughed._

_ "To get to those doors and to that piece of shit you call a woman. You gotta go throgh us first._

_ Byakuya's rage grew stronger as he began his swung toward him as he flipped in the air behind him as he cut the one who called Yoruichi out of her name across his stomach. THe other one was more difficult to defeat, but he found a weak spot in his form. He jumped in the air and stabbed him in the top of his head and the demon fell to the ground and bleed._

_ He walked into the doors and saw Satan sitting in his thrown of flames._

_ "Where is she?" Byakuya yeiled out._

_ Satan did nothing, but point to her._

_ "No, no, no." He moved his index finger back and forth._

_ "Let her go!" He grew more pissed off seeing her in a gaint bird cage._

_ "You have to go through me." He said as he got up._

_ Taking Byakuya as a joke the devil proceded to fight him with no sword and Byakuya cut of his arm. He screamed and stepped back, as he pulled out his sword that had to be held with both hands. Byakuya had to be careful if he swibgs up the devil will hit Yoruichi, and if he was to swing it the wrong way he will cause this place to collapse on top of them. The devil swung and he took time to pick it up. The next time he swung Byakuya took advantage and shoved the excalibur into his heart and as the sword began to purife him Byakuya cut of his head and removed the blade and put them away. He grabbed Yoruichi and she was passed out. Byakuya noticed that the small swings that was made by the devil caused a volcanic eruption under ground. He began to fly through the earth but the magma was moving to quick and was close behind him. The tosed Yoruichi to the top and closed the earth as the magma closed on him. _

_ Yoruichi was able to grab the blades and she walked to where she and Byakuya first meet. She dropped to her knees, crossed both blades and prayed to God and said everything that Byakuya told her to. She cried harder and harder as she prayed harder for Byakuya. When she opened her eyes she was at Gods feet._

_ "I have heard your prayers and I can see in your heart that you were never meant to go to hell. I'd also like to point out something, when a angel dies he is reborn as an angel." He said as she turned around when she heard her name._

_ "Byakuya!" She said as she ran up to him and kissed him._

_ As they kissed each other her tail vanished and her horns was exchanged for a halo and her demon wings for angel ones._

_ "Sir, I'd like to resign as a general inorder to start a family with her." He said_

_She took his hand and put it to her stomach and she smiled at him._

_ "Go, I shall call upon you two soon." God said as he restored earth and the few people who lived came from hidding to began a new._

_ With love came happiness for all. Two lovers stopped a war that was to last for a very long time. Love is the light to all darkness, love in God, love in others, love for yourself, love for th world, and love for love. I hope you enjoyed my tale of love and faith._


End file.
